


Heatwave

by tamalinn



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-12
Updated: 2003-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex joins Clark in the shower. Because reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heatwave

It was gray and humid. Clark felt sticky and gross. He peeled off his clothes, then stepped, relieved, into the shower's cold spray.

As he shampooed his hair, the bathroom door opened. "Hello?" Clark peeked around the curtain, blinking soap from his eyes.

Lex was nonchalantly stripping off his clothing. "Move over," he said. "I'm joining you."

"Why?" Clark asked pulling back the curtain to let Lex inside.

"Air conditioning went out at the mansion." Lex ducked in front of Clark directly into the water.

"And you're not showering there because…"

Lex grinned lasciviously at Clark. "Because you're naked here."


End file.
